Je ne regrette pas d’être venu
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 50] ... Duo a été pris en otage pour faire un samedi matin, une sorte de bénévolat à l’école de son petit frère... La vie est trop cruelle... YAOI


Titre : **Je ne regrette pas d'être venu**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 50) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Petit One-shot vraiment très drôle et sympathique !!! _

_Duo en prend toujours plein la figure, mais qui n'aime pas ça !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 1er/4 et 5 avril 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 10 avril 2007 à 19h15._

J'ai commencé ce texte dimanche sans savoir où j'allais et au vu de la fin écrite le 5 en soirée, ben… En effet je savais franchement pas ou j'allais et j'ai fini un peu bizarrement.  
Faudra faire avec sinon vous n'aviez rien pour ce mardi car j'ai pas de PC et encore moins de net de vendredi soir à lundi en fin de soirée. Si je reviens entière! Si vous avez le texte c'est que j'ai réussi, héhéhéhé… Je sais cela devient méga grave. ('Vi, car je suis là)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS très court cette semaine.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

Au vu que j'ai la chance d'avoir une mission en intérim de 15 jours pour le moment, je mettrais en soirée l'OS du mardi et éventuellement les autres textes. Si bien sûr autres textes il y a.

**Catirella**

◈

◈ **Merci à **_**Siashini**_**pour cette correction. **◈

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 49 de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **haevenly** - **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** - **lisou52** - **nagoyaka** - **akai ringo** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **Blacky-Angel Shinigami** - **zashikiwarashi **- **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **Dame Emma** - **cristalsky** - **kela** - **Iroko** - **mimi** - **littledidi11** - **L'ange gardien** - **Shad'y -ou JustShadows-** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **thefrenchfan** - **marnie02** et **Dyneen**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…__  
__Mais surtout :_  
_**En " italique " les pensées de Duo…

* * *

**_

**Je ne regrette pas d'être venu**

**

* * *

**

_Hésitation. __  
__J'y vais, j'y vais pas. __  
__Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? __  
__Je sais très bien ce que je fais ici j'ai été piégé comme un novice. J'aurais dû la voir venir avec ses énormes macarons sur la tête. Elle a trop regardé Star Wars. __  
__Je peux encore battre en retraite, fuir aussi vite que me le permettra la patinette empruntée à la petite chose à cause du pourquoi je suis là. __  
__Avec un peu de chance, si j'ai le vent dans le dos et en pente je peux atteindre les 10 kilomètres heures. Par contre je sais toujours pas freiner avec ce truc !__  
Pas une si bonne idée après réflexion, je vais atterrir à l'hosto et en plus me taper des piqûres. Et je suis sûr que je vais avoir l'infirmière qui arrive en fin de carrière et qui n'a plus la patience des premiers jours où elle se voyait déjà chef de service au bout de 5 années de garde de nuit. __  
__Je suis un mort en sursit. __  
__Ne plus monter sur la patinette, même si elle a 3 roues. __  
__J'ai encore une chance de me carapater, personne à droite, personne à gauche et derr…_

« M. Maxwell ne faites pas le timide entrer. Vous n'étiez pas le dernier à hésiter à faire une bêtise lors de votre scolarité en ses lieux. »

_Ooh ! Que je l'aime pas plus maintenant que lorsque je suis arrivé en primaire dans cette école privée de malheur…_

« Mr Chang, vous n'êtes pas à la retraite ? »

« Hélas non encore 2 ans à attendre. »

_Quel dommage… Pour moi !_

« Je suis sûr que ces 2 années passeront vite. »

_Pauvres gosses !_

« L'espoir fait vivre. »

_A qui le dis-tu, je croyais ne jamais te revoir, tu m'as confisqué mon yoyo. Il est où d'ailleurs ? Voleur de yo-yo. _

« C'est la patinette de ton petit frère ? »

_Non je suis un adepte des patinettes à 21 ans et j'adore passer pour un crétin plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il a perdu ses neurones en même temps que ses cheveux. Belle moumoute, c'est dingue on croirait de vrais cheveux._

« Oui, j'ai eu un souci de vélo. »

_Pourquoi il me regarde comme cela ? J'ai du dentifrice sur le nez ? Ce ne serait pas la premier fois remarque !_

« Tu n'as pas ton permis ? »

« Je n'ai surtout pas la voiture et j'ai paré au plus pressé. »

_J'avais déjà pas envie de venir alors lâche-moi la patinette.__  
Ooh que j'aime pas son sourire, il est sadique ce sourire on dirait mon prof d'info. Je l'aime pas lui aussi il est vicieux et tu l'entends jamais arriver derrière toi. C'est à croire qu'il a fait l'école du mime. Silencieux et triste à en déprimer. Même Trowa pense comme moi c'est pour dire. C'est con car il est terriblement bien foutu et jeune. Un virus à lui tout seul._

« Prêt pour passer cette matinée avec nous ? »

_Si tu savais le fond de ma pensée mon pauvre vieux. __  
__Si tu savais que ma cousine m'avait mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que je sois là. __  
Si tu savais que la tête blonde a pleuré, que son grand frère ne l'aimait pas, devant nos parents jusqu'à ce que je capitule. __  
__Ben je serais pas là, gelé, en patinette à 8 heures un samedi matin, jour ou je n'ai pas cours, un samedi banalisé pour le petit frère de 6 ans en plus. Á faire du bénévolat où je n'ai rien à faire puisque je ne suis pas encore père que je sache. Ou alors je suis somnambule et je butine la nuit au gré des pavillons. Sauf que… Jusqu' à encore il y a 3 semaines j'avais un dard qui me butinait et je suis pas enceinte, j'ai pas les seins qui poussent ! __  
__J'ai rien à foutre ici, j'ai déjà purgé mes 5 ans avec presque les félicitations._

« Si l'on veut. Ils sont où les autres ? »

« Une ne t'a rien dit ? »

_Je sens que je vais pas aimer la réponse et aussi que ma cousine va avoir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux d'ici peu de temps._

« Non ! »

« Le peu de parents d'élèves ont eu divers empêchements, tu es le seul avec bien sûr tous les professeurs présents. »

_Je vais lui fourrer le guidon de ma trottinette... ! … Non, patinette, bien profond dès que je vois pointer un des deux macarons de Une._

« Ah oui ! Une n'est pas là ce matin, elle n'allait pas bien hier déjà et elle est en arrêt maladie jusqu'à jeudi prochain.

_NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN…_

« Tu seras donc seul avec Heero pour couvrir les livres de la bibliothèque et les dictionnaires que nous donnons à ceux qui nous quittent fin juin. »

« Heero ! C'est qui ? »

_MERDE ! J'ai dit cela à haute voix._

« Un stagiaire qui doit devenir professeur cette année. »

_Le pauvre._

« Il est aussi mon neveu par alliance. »

_NON ! Il est marié ! Je n'en reviens pas. HÉ, lâche ma patinette, Solo va me faire tuer par nos parents si tu la lui confisques. Á presque 7 ans ce gamin est pire que moi à son âge._

_Mon petit frère est digne des Maxwell. YES._

« Je ne vais pas te la voler. Duo. »

« Je n'ai jamais revu mon yoyo. »

Mr Chang éclate de rire à la tête boudeuse de Duo qui serre la patinette avec possessivité.

_C'est pas drôle. _

« Je crois qu'il doit être encore dans un placard de mon bureau. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Il faut que je vérifie mais il doit s'y trouver encore normalement. »

« C'est passé de mode mais j'apprécierais de le récupérer et pour résumer la situation, nous allons être 2 pour couvrir les livres et dictionnaires ? »

« Oui. »

_Super. Une t'es morte dès que je te chope, Solo tu peux être sûr que tes prochaines larmes seront de vrai de vrai, même si papa me punit m'en fou._

« Duo ! »

« Hein ? Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

_Meurtrières les pensées…_

« Rentrons, Heero doit déjà être là. Au fait, tu fais quelles études ? »

_Pourquoi ?__  
__Tu es de la Police ?__  
Brigadier moumoute pour vous servir. AHAHAHAHAHAH mort de rire. Au premier coup de vent il perd son couvre-chef. Crâne d'œuf le retour. Que j'avais ri mais ri. La fessée que j'avais prise le soir par papa m'a fait moins rire par contre. Et j'ai gagné mon pari. Á 7 ans j'étais terrible il faut bien le reconnaître. _

« Je prends des cours d'info le soir, sinon je suis un étudiant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

« Hn ? »

_Quoi ! Je te dirais pas nan._

« Solo a une grande estime de son grand frère d'après son professeur. »

_La tête blonde veut sauver ses fesses ! Trop tard._

« Hum, s'il le dit. Je vais où ? »

« Tu peux laisser ta patinette ici, personne ne te la prendra. Tu vois la salle ouverte au bout du couloir en face de nous ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est là que tu vas passer les 3 prochaines heures. Tu pourras faire une pause de temps en temps mais Heero est un bourreau de travail. »

_Je sens que je vais l'aimer ce type._

« N'oubliez pas mon yoyo. »

« Non, je vais voir si je le trouve avant que tout le monde arrive pour notre réunion. Aller courage Heero n'a encore mordu personne.»

_Ben qu'il essaie et c'est lui qui testera la résistance de la patinette en mode carotte._

Duo après avoir laissé son moyen de transport le long d'un mur et après un soupir de résignation, va vers la salle indiquée par M. Chang.

Duo se fige sur le pas de la porte.

_Non je suis en plein rêve et je vais me réveiller à tout moment j'en suis sûr_

« Maxwell tu rentres on n'a pas toute la journée alors bouge ta natte. »

« Professeur Yuy ? »

« Heero. »

« Mais mais vous êtes pas professeur d'informatique ? »

« Hn. Mais uniquement pour les cours du soir. »

« _Je suis maudit._ »

« Hn ! »

« Rien. »

_Snif… Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir c'est trop injuste. _

Duo commence donc ce pourquoi il était présent ce samedi matin à l'école privée de son petit frère.

Au bout d'une heure et plus de 100 soupirs de Duo, Heero soupire à son tour mais de lassitude.

« Tu vas souffler encore longtemps ? »

_Je te proute. _

« Tu n'es pas mon prof là alors lâche-moi la natte. J'ai été pris en otage, j'ai pas demandé à être ici j'avais autre chose à faire de mon temps figure-toi. »

« Hn ! Révisé ton info peut-être ? Tu es le plus nul que j'ai jamais vu. »

_Putain je vais lui faire bouffer le dico que j'ai entre les mains._

« Tu n'as pas dû voir grand chose dans ta vie alors, coincé comme tu es avec tes élèves en cours du soir, je plein ces pauvres gosses lorsque tu seras enfin prof. Et si je suis nul en info c'est peut-être aussi que le prof est nul. »

_Et toc prends-toi ça dans les dents.  
Houla ! Il a pas l'air content. Il a peut-être aussi fait les arts martiaux en plus de l'école du mime !_

« Si tu passais moins de temps à mater mes fesses et celle d'un certain Kévin tu comprendrais. Mais remarque tu dois avoir déjà en mains un super métier pour critiquer ma façon d'être. Monsieur perfection en glandage du soir. »

_PUTAIN IL M'A GRILLE._

« Je suis encore étudiant et je n'ai jamais prétendu être une lumière en info. C'est bien pour cela que je suis obligé de venir à tes cours du soir et je glande pas. »

« Ben voyons ! »

« Laisse tomber. Tu es de ceux qui connaissent tout mieux que les autres. La discussion est impossible et on n'a pas le droit qu'avoir des lacunes dans certaines matières où activités au quotidien. »

« Tu serais donc bon en quelque chose Maxwell ! »

« Oui. »

Heero le fixe en attendant une réponse développée mais Duo était reparti à couvrir le dictionnaire abandonné quelque instant plus tôt.

« Et en quoi ? »

Duo soupire

« Langues. »

_Quoi !__  
__C'est quoi ce levé de sourcil à la mord moi là.__  
__HÉ. Ça c'est une bonne idée. Tu peux me la mordre mais pas fort hein.  
Non mais il n'y a que moi pour penser sexe alors que je me prends le chou avec Yuy.  
Prends-moi tout court, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela dans un lieu scolaire.  
Á chacun ces fantasme_

« Tu parles beaucoup ? Cela je l'avais remarqué, toujours à parler pour ne rien dire. Ou alors tu as un diplôme de roulage de pelles ? »

« Baka. »

_Je vais mourir !__  
__Je suis pas sportif, je suis pas sportif… JE VEUX PAS MOURIR SI JEUNE… AHHHHHH LÂCHE MA NATTE..._

« AHHHHHH LÂCHE MA NATTE... »

_Ah ! Je ne l'ai pas que pensé. WHOUAAAAAAAAAA ça fait mal._

« Tu me fais mal, lâche ma natte. »

« Tu m'as traité d'imbécile. »

« Oui et je ne regrette pas. Après c'est moi l'obsédé qui matte en classe. J'ai un doctorat d'anglais, d'espagnol et d'allemand. Je passe celui de japonais et italien cette année. Maintenant LÂCHE MA NATTE PUNAISE. »

Heero lâche celle-ci et ferme les yeux en soupirant.

« Gomen, je t'ai pris pour un abruti fini. »

Duo se frottant le haut de la natte.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je fais le clown que je suis un crétin. La tête blonde d'ailleurs est fière de moi semble-t-il. »

« Hn ? »

« Mon petit frère, c'est pour cela que je suis ici ce matin. Tu m'as fait mal. »

Heero embrasse Duo sur la joue et Duo rougit et ouvre les yeux en grand..

« Et là ça fait moins mal ? »

_On m'a toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.__  
__Mais comment qualifier ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas !__  
__Grave dilemme que voici. __  
__Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte si ce bisou sur ma joue était bon.__  
__Donc…_

« Je ne sais pas… Ça fait mal tu as tiré sur ma natte comme en cours lorsque je matte en effet Ké… Huuuuummmmmmmmm… »

Heero, après avoir passé sa main sous la nuque de Duo, embrasse celui-ci pour le faire taire. Duo n'en demandait pas autant, mais sa langue aventureuse ne fut pas la dernière à participer.

« Tes fesses sont pas mal Duo. »

« Hentai. »

« Hn, mais je t'assure que je vais te faire progresser en info et arrêter de mater celles de Kévin. »

« Ah oui. »

Duo le regarde malicieusement et Heero reprend possession des lèvres que Duo venait de se lécher. Autant dire qu'ils avaient un gros problème tous les deux niveau entrejambe.

Heero tira Duo par son tee-shirt. Duo suivit le mouvement et se retrouva dans un réduit accolé à un mur avec un Heero en mode prédateur et la proie était déjà entre ses mains en sa propre personne.

_La pause est arrivée.__  
__Chouette.__  
__Je crois que nous allons faire plus ample connaissance et je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable avec la langue.__  
__J'espère que l'économie de la sienne qu'il fait en cours va être mise à profit, mais au vu des préliminaires, WHOUA, je vais pas être dessus.__  
__Et là sens hésitation. __  
__J'y vais… OH OUI…_

**FIN  
du  
L**

Je sais…  
Peux mieux faire, gomen.  
J'ai été prise de cours et comme toujours j'ai le début mais pas la FIN.

Snif…

Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
